User talk:Starscream7
—The CBW Community Team Welc... Why hasn`t anyone welcomed you yet? This is the wierdest thing I did ever see, not Jareroden97, nor TheSlicer have welcomed you,and you`ve been here for two days already! Well, here is your first welcome, from me, VNT, the creator of the VNT Multiverse, and, more popular, Killcount! Well, you already made seven edits, I see, so you probably know the users a bit now (If you look up Recent Changes and My Home). But, let`s start off my shortened version of my uninteresting lines of text: Admins: User:TheSlicer, User:Jareroden97, and User:Chicken Bond. Other links:Custom Bionicles:Sandbox, MoS, and . Wel, this was VNT, welcoming you and... Forgetting something. What I wanted to tell you: We do not make pages for HF Characters. All HF info can go to the Custom Hero Factory Wiki, of which you can find a link on my Userpage, since I don`t bother to get the site adress here. Welcome from HI Hello, Enjoy your stay at CBW--Reptor17 16:15, August 29, 2010 (UTC) There's a custom hero factory wiki? Thanks for the invatation! And it's nice to meet you. I would like to give you a try out invitation for the tryouts on my blog for BIONICLE Reality. Creator 613 and Reptor17 have volunteered to do the screenplay, and Creator17 has volunteered to be the voice of Teridax. My moc is nearlly 3 feet tall that will be in the series! Hope you try it out! Starscream7 19:03, August 29, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 What Is It??????????? --Recgameboy | Monarus is [[User blog:Recgameboy|'HOT.']] 22:06, August 29, 2010 (UTC) What is what? My moc? Starscream7 22:07, August 29, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 He means BIONICLE RealityReptor17 22:08, August 29, 2010 (UTC) OH! Any character on my userpage that says BIONICLE: Reality. Starscream7 22:09, August 29, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 I noticed you put Vorox under Other Evil Creatures but they're Neutral--Reptor17 22:13, August 29, 2010 (UTC) I know...I have a lot to edit. Thanks for pointing it out, Reptor! Made a desicion on who you want to voice, or if you want to? Starscream7 22:16, August 29, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 Here'ya go 300px Collector1 Reality part 1 In the beginning of the Movie there’s a narrative by Tahu. “Makuta Teridax is alive and has taken over The Matoran universe and Spherus Magna. We formed A rebellion and split in two groups. One group is in the Archives while the other is on spheres magna, in the ruins of the Arena Magna. The Group in the archives was working on a space ship, and that is where our story begins…” In the archive. A couple of Toa and Glatorian are Working on the ship. As several Makuta, Rahkshi, and other “bad Guys” enter the room. The crew Quickly get on the ship and it lifts off out threw a hole in the ceiling. Teridax Yells swearing his Revenge. Vakama And Gali look at the Ship, still in view and Whisper “Good luck” Meanwhile on the ship, the Crew Members are on the Bridge Leaving the Matoran Universe and Spherus Magna. Outside of the ship it’s Reveal that a Makuta ship is chasing them. The ship shoots at them. It goes down on A Nearby planet. Strakk heres some Whispering outside and goes to open the. That’s all I have so far. Reality part 1 In the beginning of the Movie there’s a narrative by Tahu. “Makuta Teridax is alive and has taken over The Matoran universe and Spherus Magna. We formed A rebellion and split in two groups. One group is in the Archives while the other is on spheres magna, in the ruins of the Arena Magna. The Group in the archives was working on a space ship, and that is where our story begins…” In the archive. A couple of Toa and Glatorian are Working on the ship. As several Makuta, Rahkshi, and other “bad Guys” enter the room. The crew Quickly get on the ship and it lifts off out threw a hole in the ceiling. Teridax Yells swearing his Revenge. Vakama And Gali look at the Ship, still in view and Whisper “Good luck” Meanwhile on the ship, the Crew Members are on the Bridge Leaving the Matoran Universe and Spherus Magna. Outside of the ship it’s Reveal that a Makuta ship is chasing them. The ship shoots at them. It goes down on A Nearby planet. Strakk heres some Whispering outside and goes to open the. That’s all I have so far.--Reptor17 00:45, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Tahu Hey, is Tahu's role open? I was wondering because im pretty sure i have his voice down. Please respond. on My Talk page ~ ~ So do i just post my audition here. Or do i already have it? ~ ~ Tahu Audition thumb|300px|left|here ya go Hey there... I have a concept for a prequel miniseries to BIONICLE: Reality that I can make for you, should you wish it. If I do make it, it will tell the story of Teridax's rise to power, told from the point of view of Kalmah. As you can see, this ends immediately prior to the beginning of Reality. [[User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Beware']] [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 15:52, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Journey's End Of course you can! Tell me what screenplay you want or the character you want to voice. LOL! ~ ~ Voice auditions I would like all the people who voice characters in Reality that also appear in The Last Barraki to prepare to audition for the mini-series. (I don't know what characters you're playing yet, so I'm just letting you know to be careful.) Also, I'm pretty good at voice editing, so could I help you with the post-production of Reality? Oh, by the way, here are my auditions. (I don't have a character; I'm just auditioning to see if you can give me some parts.) *Link 1 *Link 2 *Link 3 [[User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Beware']] [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 00:27, September 6, 2010 (UTC) I was wondering if I might be able to help you with pre-production somehow... maybe I could assemble a trailer? (Believe me, I'm good at that.) And I'm going to start filming today... I'll upload the first few shots and show them to you to see if they have your approval. (Can I see the beginning of the movie, by the way? It doesn't matter if it doesn't have any voices or anything...) [[User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Beware']] [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 13:18, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Sure! you can make the trailer. Here are some mixed up pictures I took WARNING! SPOILERS! BIONICLE: Reality sneak peek to: TheSlicer Wait... I thought it wasn't stop-motion... [[User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Beware']] [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 13:44, September 6, 2010 (UTC) It isn't. These are some of the pictures Starscream7 13:46, September 6, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 BR auditions Hey, I was just passing through slice's talk page, when I noticed you wanted me to do voice acting. I'm happy to voice act, though I don't know how i'll get it to you. Also, just to let ya know, I have a very deep, yet very British voice. If I was to audition would that be alright? --Chicken Bond 21:42, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Yup! You are going to voice military Sergeant Bill Kirp and Makuta Stronius (Only one line). Thank you so much for replying because now we have the entire cast! what you do is you record yourself saying a line and than you send it to me. Stronius needs a deep voice and Kirp can sound just like you do. Stronius's only line is "Everyone, Attack!" Again, thank you for completing the cast! Starscream7 23:20, September 6, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7, The Director of BIONICLE: Reality No Problem No problemo. Also, now that I have a YT account, what character should I voice in BR? Jareroden97 20:36, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Well, I have completed the cast, but I will need you for... ''WARNING! MAJOR SPOILER AHEAD! You can voice as many characters as you want if a sequel to BIONICLE: Reality is made. Thank you for responding! '' Lines Hey, its me again. Since i've only just read your message above; could you please tell me Kirp's lines. Also, are there nay other characters can I play or are we fully booked? (This time reply on my talk page XD) --Chicken Bond 20:23, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Soundtrack Just a suggestion for the Reality soundtrack: perhaps you could use that of The Dark Knight, as that's what I'm using for The Last Barraki... [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Beware']] [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 14:45, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Okay, thank you! I will Starscream7 15:09, September 12, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 are you still taking suggestions for music? user:starkiller510 silence will fall 17:01, September 12, 2010 (UTC) by the way, this is pluto. Yes, I am. I have 9 so far. Any ideas? Starscream7 17:02, September 12, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 yep how about this and this!